Vacation
by BreeBear98
Summary: Our girls go on a much-needed vacation and discover many new things!


An exchange between friends set forth a chain of events that neither could have predicted. Kara walked into Lena's office one Monday in July, suggesting a vacation for the duo, claiming they both worked hard enough and deserved a couple days out of the city.

That night, over a glass of red wine, the women planned out the vacation. They'd leave on Friday that month and wouldn't return until Monday afternoon. They choose Las Vegas, there would be plenty of opportunities to blow money and party in the city that never sleeps.

After the hotel was booked and an itinerary set, they leaned on one another out on Lena's balcony. Their bodies close together to fight off the night chill despite the summer heat, the raven-haired girl rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"I haven't taken a vacation in… well in forever" the brunette broke the silence, taking a deep breath before continuing. " I've always had to be on the go, never time to breathe, let alone relax."

Kara pressed her cheek into her friend's head, silently comforting the girl while nudging her to continue.

"I think I need this, L-Corp can last a weekend without me. I- Thank you, Kara."

They both looked at one another, an intense stare coming from either girl. The atmosphere thickened around them, static bounced all around them, drawing the girls closer. Kara's mind began to short-circuit, she was in disbelief, she was imaging the intensity between them. Obviously, she wanted Lena so bad she was feeling things that weren't there.

"No problem, Lena. What are friends for?" The super patted the brunette's shoulder and walked back inside. Lena blinked a couple times, did she read the situation wrong? She thought there was something between them in that moment, that her feelings weren't one sided. She cleared her throat and followed after the younger girl.

As the blonde walked into the office she tried to keep her emotions in check, she rested her hand over her heart willing it to stop beating erratically. She has had feelings for the CEO since the day she met her, admittedly, those feelings started out as lust but quickly developed into much more. With every passing day, it was harder to suffer under the weight of the secret.

Hopefully, with the new city and sights, she would have the courage to tell Lena how she felt. If her feelings weren't reciprocated then she supposed she could live by the city's motto, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

As the day of departure arrived Kara could already see the CEO becoming more enthusiastic, Lena offered to fly them out before they were supposed to leave on more than one occasion. It took all of the Supers willpower to say no to her best friend, she was very persuasive when she wanted to be. Kara admired the other woman, she was strong and gifted, the blonde thought about what a great couple they would be. She also thought about how much it would piss off Lena's mother, which made the girl laugh quietly to herself.

"Kara? What's so funny?" the raven-haired woman glared at the younger girl. The rise of the ends of her lips gave away her business front, affection clearly written on her face.

"I was just thinking about how impatient you are, it's not fitting on a CEO, you know?" Kara smiled at the woman, loving the pout on the others face.

"It's because I'm a Luthor, isn't it?" The brunettes bottom lip stuck out and the ends of her eyebrows shot up.

Both women gave away to laughter, the Luthor joke never getting old between them. After they finally stopped, Kara made her way to Lena's desk, gliding her hand across the surface as she halted in front of it.

"Definitely the most attractive of the bunch." the blonde looked up at the brunette, heart hammering in her chest. When they flirted there was always an uncertainty about how Lena would take it, at times she was flustered and other times she gave a quick retort. However, this time seemed to be different. This time Lena seemed to be lost in thought, lost in the taller girl's eyes, seemingly searching for a reply.

"You think I'm attractive? Was what eventually came out of her mouth, spoken softly.

"Lena, you're beautiful," Kara said in disbelief, this is the woman who had admirers all over the country, maybe even world, no way did she not know how beautiful she was.

Lena hummed to herself and turned back to her paperwork, her cheeks turning a bright red. There was no way of hiding the blush coating her cheeks, not with her pale skin.

Lena had felt something for the young reporter since the day she cautiously stepped into her office behind her cousin. She had known there was something different about the woman stood before her, something kind and unbroken. The blonde was a breath of fresh air to the heiress, every day she dealt with people who were cold and calculated. Kara filled her life with warmth and honesty, Lena could easily lose herself in the other woman.

When Kara had exposed herself as Supergirl to Lena, she had seen the fear of rejection in the taller woman's eyes. She was not as taken back as she thought she would be, a small part of her always knew. Kara had collapsed into the Luthor's arms after the confession. Sobs wracked her body as the brunette held her. Kara Danvers may have been unbroken, but Kara Zor-El was a woman shattered.

That day their relationship shifted, they were more open and honest, a wall seemed to crash down that night as the super broke down. Lena always hoped for more, she wanted to tell the other woman how much she loved her, but she was not ready to lose the friendship if she were rejected.

The day of departure was chaos, Supergirl was needed everywhere. Kara may need a vacation but aliens and criminals never took a break. After dropping off her latest victory at the DEO, Alex quickly shooed her off.

With that worry off her shoulders, she quickly flew to her apartment, grabbing her suitcase and then quickly making her way to the airport, for the millionth time she thanked Rao for her super speed. She silently landed by Lena's Private Plane, briskly walking towards the brunette.

Lena saw the blonde land, she was confused when she saw Kara walk towards her as Supergirl. Lena was in the middle of a conversation with the pilot and flight attendants when she realized Kara forgot she was in her Supergirl get up.

She tried mouthing to the other woman, but to no avail. She begged Kara to meet her eyes and when she did the Super looked at her confusingly, shrugging. One of the flight attendants saw Lena's many faces and gestures she was trying to make at Kara and began to turn her head.

"Your suit!" Lena yelled at the flight attendant to get her attention, "Your suit, is really cute, do you ever take it off?" she said loudly and grimaced at herself, desperately wanting to bury her head in her hands.

Kara stopped and stood for a minute, asking herself why Lena would ask such a thing, then she looked down and her eyes widened. In a blink of an eye, she switched to her usual attire, then walked up to Lena who was stuck with a now very flirtatious flight attendant.

She smiled as she walked behind Lena, putting her arm over her shoulder and kissing the side of her head, "Ready to get going, love?" the blonde looked down at Lena with an affectionate smile.

Lena looked up at Kara like a deer caught in the headlights, still embarrassed from the flight attendant incident, "I- uh- yes." They made their way to the plane, Kara's arms still around her. The taller of the two leaned down to tease the other, "Nice outfit, you ever take it off?"

Lena huffed and walked ahead of the blonde, "I hate you!" she said over her shoulder. The blonde ran to catch up while laughing hysterically.

A weekend away with your best friend sounds like a good time, while that may be true, a weekend away with your best friend who also happens to be your long time crush is a recipe for disaster. It seems, for Lena Luthor, her life was not going to get any easier. Countless times through the mini vacation did she think it was a mistake, she was sure her secret would get out.

The women flirted relentlessly with one another daily, hiding behind sly comments and lewd jokes, never admitting their feelings. As they got further away from their hometown, the tension seemed to roll off their shoulders. They loosened up, laughing, singing, and dancing horribly to songs on the radio. Kara had never seen her best friend so at ease, she mentally kicked herself for not suggesting a vacation sooner.

Kara caught herself feeling the urge to blurt her feelings out loud on more than one occasion. As the brunette laughed a dumb joke she said, when her hand sub consciously grabbed onto her forearm, seeing the other woman so carefree made her heart swell.

In the blondes defense, she has dropped hints that she wanted more than friendship HOW?. She's done everything but outright say the words "I love you and want to be with you!"

"Maybe I should just say it, stop being a wimp! You're Supergirl for Rao sake!" Kara thought to herself.

"Kara? Kara!" Lena shook her best friend violently, trying to get her attention "Hello? Are you ignoring me?"

"Yes." the blonde said nonchalantly, wanting to get a rise out of her friend, she flashed her a bright smile then turned away.

Lena gasped slightly, putting her hand to her chest, "All this time I thought you loved hearing me talk!"

"No, you just love to listen to yourself." Supergirl laughed slightly after hearing her best friend sigh.

"Go fuck yourself."

At that moment a thought crossed Kara's mind, a devious plan began to form. Lena would never take the flirting seriously, no, Lena was a doer she got things done. That's exactly what Kara planned to do.

"Okay." the blonde began unbuttoning her shorts, wrestling with the zipper for a second. After hearing a zip Lena's head snapped to the side.

"What?!" the brunette was at lose for words, she opened and shut her mouth, willing words to come out but remaining silent.

Being best-friends with an affectionate girl can either be fun, or torturous. Unfortunately for Lena, it was the latter of the two options. As someone who absolutely loathes physical contact, you would expect her to have boundaries set forth already. Yet here she was, the woman who coined the term "devil in disguise," too whipped to say no.

It's not that she wanted to say no, she just needed time to think about rational side of her brain said this was a trap, it couldn't be real. While another part of her had to struggle not to stop her car then and there.

Lena tried to think about the situation she was currently in, how did she get here? Sure, she was bad at denying her best friend, but even this is was extreme. The girl of her dreams was currently doing something she has only seen her do in her dreams.

Lena had imagined it a thousand times before, her best friend hooking her thumbs around her panties and lifting her hips while slowly sliding them off her legs. It was truly a sight to behold. She couldn't keep her eyes off the figure next to her.

The blonde that sat beside Lena had her shorts around her ankles and was knuckle deep inside herself. When the brunette told her friend to go fuck herself she didn't think it'd be taken so literally.

Lena was driving back from a concert they had gone to, a simple 6-hour drive. It was supposed to be a fun road trip with her best friend. Now, Kara was begging the brunette to pull over and fuck her.

A car honked somewhere alongside her and she quickly swerved, narrowly avoiding a collision. Being shaken out of the trance, her eyes set firmly on the road ahead of her.

Lena sat uncomfortably wet in the front seat, conflicted, hands gripping the wheel hard enough to turn her knuckles white. Lena thanked whatever deity who showed mercy to her that her windows were tinted.

Spotting a relatively secluded exit she switched to the far left lane, every time she looked over her shoulders to check her blind spot she caught a glimpse of her best friend touching herself. Lena bit her lip, drawing little droplets of blood. After exiting, she drove further onto the road to pull over.

Sensing the car was coming to a halt the blonde pulled her shorts up for going to button her shorts after struggling with the zipper.

"Are you finished?" Lena turned to her mate, hands still firmly on the wheel.

"Twice, actually!" the blonde grinned devilishly, "Ready to catch up?"

Lena looked around, taking in her surroundings. They were well past any city limits, the area desolate and free of prying eyes. The twenty minutes it took to find a place to park, the only life spotted was the occasional bird flying over head. Finally, the brunette's eyes met her passengers, who seemed to settle on being smug.

"Shouldn't we talk about this at least, Kara?" Lena pursed her lips and crossed her arms. The girls have been friends for years, Lena wanted this more than anything. Although she didn't want a quick fuck, she wanted more. She wanted to make love, not lust. After pining for her best friend all this time she needed to at least talk about what this meant for them.

Kara sensed the brunettes hesitation, she leaned towards her friend. She gently pried Lena's hands away from her chest, taking them in her own. "Lena, we've been flirting since the day we met. It's always this back and forth between us, I want this. I want you." She looked into green eyes as she spoke, "This whole trip I've been coming onto you, you've been avoiding me. Stop running, stop thinking."

"I have not been avoiding you!" Lena gasped and turned her head, lifting her chin.

The blonde laughed and put her hands on the other girls face, turning her head towards her. "Okay, one, you are so cute. And two, I think we need to recap this trip because you were avoiding me!"


End file.
